


Saving the Earth

by Daleklover10



Series: Family full of vulcans [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Kirk is a father, Little vulcans, Nero is asshole, Sarek is helpfull, Spock is confused, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daleklover10/pseuds/Daleklover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Jim survived Tarsus IV, but got two vulcan kids through few events and now he is considered as their father according Vulcan laws. Vulcan is destroyed and now Jim has to save Earth from Nero before he destroys his home planet and precious children like he did with Vulcan. And how does Spock react when he learns that the man who has quite bad reputation around the Academy, who cheated in Kobayashi Maru and made him lose his control after Vulcans destruction, is actually vulcan citizen and most of all, loyal father to a twins? </p><p>Spirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problems are just starting

"Dad, you need to wake up for the Academy. You are already late from your schedule, approximately 30.589 minutes."

Jim blinked and looked over his alarm clock. It was 08.30 and when he realised he was really late, Jim jumped out of the bed and started looking for his uniform. "Samik, where is your sister? Have you two eaten already?" he asked from young vulcan boy, while dressing up quickly.

"She is in the kitchen reading some of the vulcan literature you gave us to study. Of course we have already eaten, Dad. It would be illogical to make chances in the morning routine only because you over slept. Again" stated Samik calmly.

"Oh, okay, good. I cannot drop you off to school because I need to run. I have some... things to take care off and it's not helping that I'm already late."

"I understand. I'll inform T'mao and we will be leaving in 10 minutes." Samik left the room and Jim ran to the bathroom. Today was the day he was taking Kobayashi Maru test for the third time, but this time he would beat it. Absolute nothing was going to stop him this time and he had taken care of it. Well, most of it, but never a no-win scenario! Jim checked his hair and after ruffling it a bit, he walked in to the kitchen where the vulcan twins were already packing their lunches and PADDs.

" 'Morning T'mao!" he said cheerfully and took the sandwich which his little girl had made for him. Some times it was great to be a father, especially for vulcans who learned things quickly.

"Good morning, Dad" greeted T'mao and looked over his brother who was already leaving the small apartment. "Dad, you have 2.537 minutes left before you need to leave if you don't want to be late from your first class."

"Thanks, I know sweetie." Jim gobbled his sandwich and walked over to his vulcans. "Can I hug you? Just a little good-luck-charm to your daddy to help him beat the Kobayashi Maru?"

"Dad, luck is illogical and you have already tried that test for two times with same conclusion" said both of them at the same time.

Jim laughed "Have a little faith in your daddy! That's a no then for the hug?"

"We never said so" said T'mao and Jim hugged his kids. "Have fun at school, I'll see you after work at 20.00, and be safe! San Fransico is a dangerous place."

"School is for learning, dad, also having fun at school would be highly illogical and waste of good learning time. You know that we will be safe, we are smarter and stronger than humans and there is two of us. Statistically we can win maximum of four grown men in a hand-to-hand combat because of those qualities. Of course, we would be injured in those conditions, but it would be nothing fatal."

"I know, I know, but it's daddys job to look after his children and be worried. I'm a illogical human after all" Jim winked at them and opened the door. "See ya!" he shouted after them and went to get his PADD. This day was going to be legendary, because he would be the first Cadet ever pass Kobayashi Maru.

 

ooooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooo

 

"Bones!"

"Oh no! It's yo- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!?! Damnit Jim! I'm a doctor, not a babysitter!"

Jim ran to his best friend Leonard McCoy. His clothes were scrambled and he looked like he went through a hurricane and somehow managed to survive.

"Oh, I was having fun with that Orion girl, you know, Gaila, when her roommate walked in. Uhura was her name I think, you know, the girl I always try to hit on because it annoys her. Anyway she was really angry when she found me under the bed and just threw me out of the room! And I wasn't wearing my clothes. But she didn't even care! I have been by the way trying to get her first name since that night at the bar where Pike found me. You wouldn't know it would you?"

"Damnit Jim! How many times I need to tell you that you shouldn't sleep around! Especially when you already have two kids! How are they anyway? And when you are going to let me see them? And about Uhuras first name, even if I would happen to know it, I wouldn't tell it to YOU."

"Come on Bonesies! My kids are fine. Growing up fast, they are already 6 years old and acting like they would be more adult than me!" laughed Jim.

"Damn straight they are! You act like you would be four!"

"Shut it, Bones, I know you love me" winked Jim and ignored the other question. No one else knew that Jim had kids, and even Bones didn't know about them until couple months ago. Jim had collapsed due stress and over working himself at Bones place. Bones hadn't let him go until he had explained why he worked in two jobs at the same time when he was studying in the Academy and squeezing up studies for four years into three. Bones had been calling Jim a completely lunatic and workaholic. Jim had explained that he had twins under age of 7 to take care of. He had left out that his kids were Vulcans and how he had got them. It was easier to let Bones think that he had just knocked up some girl when he was 15 than telling the truth. Truth sometimes hurt more than rumours and this was one of those times.

"Keep telling yourself that and you actually might believe that" Bones murmured.

"You want to come and see me beat the Kobayashi Maru?"

"Hell no! Some of us has actually important things to do than try to beat some test that is impossible to beat. And this is even the THIRD time you try it. No one in their right minds does that!"

"Aww, Bones, little faith! This time I promise it will be different" Jim smirked.

"Heck no."

"Fine then. See ya afterwards!" And Jim bounced towards the test room. He couldn't wait to show to every one what James T. Kirk was made of.

 

ooooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooo 

 

"We are receiving a distress signal from USS Kobayashi Maru. The ship is lost its power and is stranded. Starfleet command is ordered to rescue them" said Uhura and watched Jim to pick apple from his pocket. 

"Starfleet command is ordered to rescue them, Captain" Jim corrected her while bitting into the apple. It was delicious.

"Two klingon vessels are entered into neutral zone and are locking their weapons on us." 

"That's okay."

"That's okay?" asked annoyed Sulu and stared at Jim.

Jim was relaxed about whole situation because he knew that he had taken care of everything already. Nothing could go wrong this time. Were apples always this good?

"Yeah, don't worry about it"

"Three more klingon warbirds coming and targeting our ship. I don't suppose this is a problem either?" said Sulu.

"I want medical bay prepare to receive all crew member from the ship" Jim said to Uhura ignoring Sulus comment.

"And how do you expect us to rescue them, when we are surrounded by klingons, Captain?" Uhura asked sarcastically from the side.

"Alert medical" Jim smiled back and kept eating his apple. Few more minutes and every one would be amazed.

"Our ships being hit, shield are 50%"

"I understand" 

"Should we, I don't know, fire back?" asked Sulu.

"Nope." Seconds left to the show down and Jim was excited.

"Of course not" whispered Uhura. Suddenly the lights flickered and some of the screens shut down for few seconds and then flicked back on.

"Arm fotons, prepare fire the klingon warbirds" Jim commanded taking better pose. It had started and no more fooling around. At least for few minutes before this was all over, smiled Jim to himself.

"Yes sir"

"James, their shields are still up" said Sulu quickly.

"Are they?" smirked Jim.

"No, they are not" Sulus face was in disbelieve.

"Fire all enemy ships. One foton to each, lets not waste ammunition"

"Target locked to all warbirds. Firing"

"All ships destroyed, Captain."

"Begin rescue the crew. So, we managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one on board was injured and the successful rescue of Kobayashi Maru crew is underway." Jim smiled to the camera. Everything went just as planned.

 

ooooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOoooo

 

"Dad, what did you do this time?" asked T'mao at the breakfast few days later, staring Jims mail from Starfleet command. Jim was called into a court hearing.

"I beat the Kobayashi Maru and now some idiot has sued me for it. Apparently the guy who programmed it. And today is the hearing and so on. Don't worry, I'll be fine" Jim smiled at the twins. "I'm much more smarter than getting caught from this."

"Dad, only way that you beat that test is by cheating. That is only logical explanation for it, because you are in trouble" commented Samik. "Even thought this isn't the first time that you get into trouble in this month. It's the 15th time, but they haven't been this serious ever before. Even Captain Pike can not save you this time."

"Thanks for the reminder, Samik. I didn't ask help from Pike and Im saying this to my defence about the fight last week: there were 3 of them so it wasn't my fault! Those thugs started it!"

"That I can say is true. I saw it and I can confirm that you just acted based on your human emotions and didn't consider the consequences, which is highly illogical, but typical for you, Dad." 

"Thank you, T'mao. Wait, did you just say that you saw it?"

"No need to thank me, I just stated the facts. And you heard me correctly."

"Still, thank you. T'mao, you shouldn't have been there! What if they would have noticed you?"

"You would have taken care of it. You are overly protective too often."

"Still, I couldn't handle it if something would happen to you two. You are too precious to me." said Jim very seriously and looked at the clock. "Oh, sorry kids, I need to get going. It would not give a good impression to be late from this. I contact you when I can, I promise" said Jim and waved before leaving the apartment.

"You think Dad will be alright?" asked T'mao from her brother, worried (even thought if someone would ask, neither of them would admit that they were worried about Jim).

"I'm not sure. We can only wait and see. But statistically if some one will make it out without any serious consequences or even without any, it's Dad. He is smart after all, smarter than average vulcan and genius among the humans. Although he has no control over emotions and his knowledge about vulcans is somewhat limited." assured Samik to his sister, but even he doubted his words. Just a little bit.

 

ooooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOoooo

 

"Can I at least face my prosecutor?" said Jim angrily. This hearing wasn't going well for him. No one of the admirals would believed him and he was starting to lose his cool. Just the look on admirals face told him that.

"Of course, Mr. Spock, please come to stand in front." requested admiral Barnett.

"Yes, sir" said voice and a Vulcan stood up and walked to stand next to Jim. Jim hadn't seen him around, thought he had heard about vulcan who had declined place in VCA (thanks to the twins, he had to follow vulcan rumours and news to understand the vulcan culture). He had pointy ears and everything that vulcans had (especially that stupid haircut was really vulcan like. Which was of course incredibly stupid looking.) like dark hair and sharp eyebrows. But his eyes were somehow different. Those dark, brown eyes looked almost...human. Jim stared at those eyes and the eyes stared back at him for a while, before the Vulcan turned and started talking to the crowd and admirals.

"The accused James T. Kirk is here, because he beat the Kobayashi Maru. I programmed Kobayashi Maru so that it is impossible to beat and still the Cadet Kirk somehow managed in this. Logical conclusion considering the evidence is that Cadet Kirk somehow rewrote the programming or at least planned a subrouting which caused a change in the conditions of the test. He is thus guilty of cheating in an official test and sabotaging Academys property."

This Vulcan was a total asshole was Jim conclusion in these few seconds. "Isn't the programming itself cheating? What is the point of making a test that you cannot beat?"

"The 'point of the test' like you put it, is to teach that there is a possibility of no-win scenario." said Spock without even looking at Jim.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Then you not only violated the rules, but failed to understand the lesson in it."

"Please enlighten me" Jim was now highly irritated of this whole situation.

"You if some one should understand it better than anyone else considering that you are the son of George Kirk, the Captain of USS Kelvin, who saved over 800 people, you included, before his death. The lesson is that the Captain cannot cheat death."

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test" Jim was furious when he heard those word, but tried his best to keep his calm face. Always with the son of George Kirk! He had been raised his whole life in the shadow of his father. It was always about his father, never about him. His birthday was nothing but a memorial day to his father and even his own mother couldn't look at him or be with him, because he looked like George. She always had run back to space leaving him with his step-father Frank. Or had send him to the Tarsus IV, which was even worse than the beating from Frank. Much worse.

"You once again failed to devine the purpose of the test" said Spock, who didn't even seem to care about Jims tries to rile him up.

"Enlighten me again."

"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death, to accept that fear and maintain in the control of oneself and ones crew. This is a quality expected from every starfeelt captain." Vulcan managed to look somehow human with these words. Jim wondered what is it with this vulcan and his eye, which resemble human eyes, somewhere in his anger filled mind. 

Jim was just about to start shouting at this Vulcan about fear when he was interrupted by alarm.

"Distress call from Vulcan. With our primary fleet engaged in the Lorencion system, all cadets are ordered to report to hanger one imitiately."

"Dismissed" said admiral Barnett and everyone in the room started moving to the exits quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed~  
> I just needed to start writing this, because i couldn't get the idea out from my head and that's why my Frostiron still doesn't have the second chapter. Sorry about that if you have read it and liked it XD It gets the second chapter next~


	2. Nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enterprise finds Narada attacking Vulcan
> 
>  
> 
> " " = said out loud   
> ' ' = someones thoughts  
> * * = throught a bond/melt

"Bones! You need to get me on one of the ships somehow! Preferably Enterprise" exclaimed Jim at Bones when they were walking around the crowd of cadets at shuttle bay.

'I can not just stay here when Vulcan is in danger of any kind. It's my home, well other home, but that's not the point right now. I NEED to get there! I lived there with my Angels for four years and I'll be damned if I cannot go to help my home planet!' Jim desperately thought and was almost screaming in his mind. 'Hopefully my Angels don't get too much of my emotions through our bond...' With that thought he made himself to calm somewhat down, because he knew that his human emotions (mostly distress right now about getting on a ship) and thoughts could easily go throught the parental bond and last thing he wanted was two little vulcans with emotion control issues because of him, especially when he was not around. Jim checked his mental shields and reached out for the bonds. The bonds emitted just satisfaction and interest to him (the twins were at school at this time of day) and he was considerably relieved. 

"Jim, you have no rights to ask that from me after that stunt you pulled with Kobayashi Maru. For gods sake, you are suspended temporally because of it and probably even worse as soon as this crisis is dealt with!"

"Bones please. I give you anything after this, but I really, REALLY need to get on one of the ships. This is really important to me and if it weren't I wouldn't be asking you to do this and risking your career because of me." Jim looked Bones' eyes with so much emotions in his eyes that after a while Bones just couldn't stand it anymore. "Fine, I can't just leave you here looking all pathetic like a kicked puppy, but you own me one. Follow me." Bones led Jim into a medicine storage and started to look for something amongst the shelves.

"I've been signed on to the Enterprise so you got lucky. But you need to look sick for me to take you with me so this vaccine will take care of it. Take a seat."

"What is it and what it'll do?"

"It's a vaccine against vital infection from mud flees. It should star to work pretty quickly." Immediately Bones struck the hypo into Jims neck and Jim yelped at this. And few seconds later Jims vision started to go blurry. "Yeah, that's quick" he mumbled and tried to blink the blurriness away.

"Don't worry, it gets worse than that" reassured Bones and dragged Jim along him to the shuttle to Enterprise. In front of the entrance was a man taking names of the passengers and when he saw Jim, who was turning slightly red and sweaty, he stopped Bones and checked his PADD. "Kirk T. James, he's not allowed to get on the ship."

"Medical code states that in treatment patiences with severe illnesses are allowed to transport with their treating physician, which is me. So I'm taking Mr. Kirk with me on board or would you like to explain to Captain Pike why the Enterprise is warped into a crisis without one of its senior medical officers?" Bones stated annoyed and glared at the man. When Bones wanted, he could look really indimidating and for once Jim was happy about it when the man just swallowed nervously and let both of them trough.

"You seriously own me one and I'm gonna make it really count" grumpied Bones while taking a window seat.

"Yeah, and I'm going to throw up on you" stated Jim when the world started spinning. Bones was talking something about the view of the Enterprise, but like hell Jim was going to turn his head and stare into the space when just moving his eyes almost made him throw up. Damn Bones and his ideas.

 

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

 

"Where are we?" asked Jim who was now completely confused by the effects of the vaccine. All he could understand from the world outside his mind was what someone said directly to him and the flickering lights surrounding him. He was sitting on something soft but he couldn't really tell what.

"We are at the medical bay. I'll give you sedative" answered Bones (Jim was sure that Bones secretly love giving hypos to people, especially to him). "I wish I didn't know you. You and your hypos are the biggest romantic story since Romeo and Juliet."

"Stop being such an infant and shut up." Hypo struck and some grumbling.

"Aaah! How long it's supposed to..." and before Jim could finish the sentence, he was already out cold.

Next thing he heard was some young Russian male telling about the crisis at Vulcan. According to the distress signal, there were sightings of a lightning storm and then the crisis had started. Also, the ship was at its destination in three minutes. Disoriented Jim jumped sitting up immediately "Lightning storm...!"

"Jim! You're awake. How are you feeling? GOOD GOD MAN!!" exclaimed Bones.

"What? ARG! What the hell is this?!" Jim was now staring ag his swollen hands. They were huge and like red balloons. Just his luck Jim thought with mild horror/shock.

"Reaction to the vaccine!" Said Bones and quickly started going through countless amounts of different hypos and bottles of medicine. 

"We got to stop this ship! It's a trap!" shouted Jim and ran from the medbay, and Bones had to run after him with his hypos and try to shout Jim to stop running. Jim just ignored the shouts and headed to the bridge shouting 'It's a trap' over and over again while Bones tried to keep up with him and strike few hypos into Jims neck. When they reached the bridge only minute was left before the ship would reach Vulcan.

"GET OUT OF THE WARP, IT'S A TRAP!!" shouted Jim urgently and couple of the crew members jumped a little from the surprise and the loud voice. Spock and Pike turned around immediately and saw Bones finally succeed to give Jim his hypo.

"Kirk, what are you doing on the ship?" asked Pike and was clearly trying to decide whatever to be surprised, angry or interested how Jim was on the ship in the first place.

"Sir, you need to stop this vessel. We are heading straight into a Romulan trap." Panted Jim

"Don't listen to him, he is sick and disoriented" Bones tried to explain quickly and grabbed Jims arm.

"Bones shut up! I can tell the difference between Romulan and Vulcan dialects and the signal was in Romulan. Lieutenant Uhura can translate it to you and she will tell you the same, but we don't have the time for that!"

"What makes you think that it would be a trap?" Spock asked quickly while Pike was talking to Uhura about translating the signal again.

"They talked about a lightning storm in space. When USS Kelvin was destroyed and my father with it, the report tells about a deviation, a lightning storm in space and then after about a huge Romulan ship which just came out of nowhere. Gaila told me last week that couple of weeks ago Uhura and she snatched a transmission between group of klingon warbirds and the klingon empire about some huge Romulan ship. The ship whipped out a whole Klingon fleet. I think it's the same ship that destroyed USS Kelvin all those years ago and now it's attacking Vulcan for some reason" reasoned Jim and just when Pike was going to say something, Sulu informed that the ship got out of warp. The sight that greeted them was horrible. All the other ships who were first at the scene were utterly destroyed and ship parts, bodies and metal was floating around. Middle of the newly founded junk and graveyard was a huge ship with a laser pointed at Vulcan steadily drilling trough the planets red coloured surface.

"Red alert! Shield up and get photon torpedoes ready and wait for orders!" barked Pike to his crew after recovering from the short shock that went throught all of them. "Lieutenant Uhura, open channels and hail the enemy ship on all frequencies." 

"Channels open Captain, the ship is answering the hail." informed Uhura immediately.

"Put on the screen and try to contact Headquarters."

On the screen appeared a Romulan who had tattoos on his face and he was quite roughened looking and kind of scary, thought Jim, but tried not to show any kind of reaction on his face.

"This is Captain of the starship Enterprise, Christopher Pike and I demand you to identify yourself."

"Greetings Captain. My name is Nero" spoke the Romulan slowly and calculated.

"Why are you attacking Vulcan and why did you destroy our ships?"

"I'm taking my rightful revenge against the destroyer of planet Romulus, my race, home and family. The great ambassador Spock." Everyone turned to look at Spock questioning him silently. Spock just raised an eyebrow as an answer and looked back at Nero who continued. "But I had no idea that I would find the famous James T. Kirk too. And with an ambassador on board the Enterprise moreover. This is really remarkable moment in life for a man like me. To a man who has waited so long for this day and gets even more than he waited for." Now was Jims turn to be the target of stares. Nero just smirked at Jim and something in Neros eyes told him that he was going to regret something that he had done (or something this Romulan thought he had done which seemed more likely, but hey, he had done lot of things in his life so who knows) and soon.

"We don't know any ambassador Spocks. Now, please stop your attack and surrender or we will have to destroy you" demanded Pike calmly but used his captain tone that left no room for arguing.

"Dear Captain Pike, we could discuss about my surrender on the board of my ship. If you would just let us to beam you on board and I promise to you that we would stop our attack right away." Nero practically purred sweetly his demands and smiled pleasantly and even an idiot (well, at least everyone who had passed the academy) could notice how fake his smile was.

Pike thought about this for little while staring at the Romulan who kept smiling that creepy smile of his. "Very well, I'll be on board in 5 minutes and then we will start the negotiations about the terms of your surrendering. Pike out." Uhura disconnected the transmission, informed that the drill was making subspace communications and beaming anything from the surface impossible. Pike got up from his chair and walked to the elevator Spock and Jim on his tale.

"Sir, there is 76,39% chance that this is a trap to lure you for torture and/or death" told Spock to Pike in the elevator which was heading down.

"I know Spock, I know. But I need to try and beam on board. Enterprise has no chance against ship that big and advanced and by going in I will at least give you enough time to evacuate some of the residents from the planet and alert the fleet about the situation" explained Pike.

"Needs of many out weight needs of one" remarked Spock to this and before Jim had any time to protest Pikes decision he was cut by the Captain.

"Spock, you'll be the acting Captain of my ship and ensign Kirk is your new First Officer. Congratulations for your promotion Jim. Remember, your primary mission is to evacuate and try to stop Vulcans destruction and if Nero tries to attack other planets. If that doesn't work, flee as fast as you can. My rescue is not your mission at any point before those" ordered Pike. 

'Great, now I have to follow Pointys (he just decided that that was the name he was going to call Spock) orders and we all know how great I'm at following those. Especially when they are from a vulcan who is a complete asshole even in vulcan standards' complained Jim in his thoughts at the same time when he said out loud "Thanks Pike. Take care of yourself sir. And promise me that you'll come back alive" insisted Jim.

"I make no promises Kirk, but if I survive and you rescue me I will not give you a Christmas present this year" winked Pike and got on the transporter. "Energise" said Pike and then he was gone.

"Okay, CAPTAIN Spock, I believe that we should try to shut down the drill as soon as possible so we could get our communications and transporters online. I volunteer to lead this operation and I think that two or three more is enough people to go unnoticed as long as possible and still enough to work swiftly and efficiently" suggested Jim immediately turning to Spock who was considering this as Jim spoke.

"Your plan is sufficient. I'll lead the evacuating in meanwhile. The Vulcan high council is deep inside the mountains so I need to beam on the surface and take them outside for evacuation." Spock pressed his comm "This is the acting Captain Spock. Lieutenant Sulu, engineer Olson, report in the shuttle bay immediately. First Officer Kirk will tell you your mission there. I'll be beaming on the surface so whothefuck is the acting Captain until my return."

Jim nodded after Spock had stopped his announcement. "Good luck, Sir" he wished briefly before bolting torwards the shuttle bay. 'This was going to go so well, I have a quite simple plan AND I managed not to piss the new 'Captain' off' thought Jim sarcastically when reaching the bay and informing Sulu and Olson that they were going to jump from the shuttle, free fall about 2000 meters after the atmosphere and land on to the drill, deactivate/sabotage it, try not to get killed by angry Romulans and at the same time try to save Vulcan from whaever Nero was trying to do. Well, at least the plan was good and it sound simple comforted Jim and his desire to contact the twins back home, but he knew it would be no good and bring extra distraction to the mission and that was out of the question.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Meanwhile back on Earth:

Samik was sitting next to T'mao on their way to home by local bus. His sister was scrolling some old articles for their science project on her PADD and they were having a conversation through their melt.

* I calculated that there is 47,91% possibility that Dad has not lost his rights to be a cadet in the academy and 26,43% that he has not gotten any serious consequences from his 'victory' * T'mao approached carefully the subject that had been in their minds all day since morning (even thought if some one would ask they would deny their worry about their father. 'Worry is an emotion so Vulcans don't worry' would be the answer.) but neither of them had had the courage (another emotion which existence they would deny) to talk about it.

* Your calculations are correct. If we would be on Vulcan we could trust this information, but because Humans are quite illogical race, we can not be sure about the outcome by just relying possibilities and calculations on this matter. Like we have noticed, Human actions can be very...unpredictable. Dad as a perfect example of this. * Samik replied and continued clearly being uncomfortable * I propose we do not approach this subject anymore. We will just wait until Dad comes back home and tells us the outcome. *

* Your logic is sound as always sa-kai. *

The bus ride wasn't long (but Jim insisted that they would rather take a bus than walk all by themselves on the streets San Francisco) and when (later on know as) The Scream came, T'mao was cooking polumeek soup in the kitchen and Samik was reading newest article about warp drive in their room. Splitting pain, terror and screams went through their minds in seconds and then there was just emptiness. Vulcan was gone and they knew it and they were left horrified.

* DAD!!! * was their united mental shriek across the bond trying to find Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up~! Yeah...I took my sweet time....sorry about that. I made a promise with myself that from now on, a new chapter is up every month (at least, preferably sooner) so you wouldn't need to wait so long ^___^
> 
> Next chapter is going to be about Spock Primes meeting with our Daddy Jim~
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS <3 I really appreciate them~~


	3. Snow, lobsters and who the hell are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Spock. Enough said

'This must be the worst day of my life' thought Jim in a small shuttlepod wondering about his new marooned life in Delta Vega (or that was the name the shuttlepods computer gave to it when Jim asked. He was more on the side of name Planet freezing-my-ass-over-here-because-Pointy-is-an-idiot but that was just his personal opinion). 'Lets see again how I got myself into this situation to begin with. I was stopping the drill with Sulu and it was just the two of us since Olson died horribly. Then came the angry Romulans which we needed to fight against. After that we went back on board of the ship and Pointy had beamed himself on the surface of soon-to-be-destroyed Vulcan and he was evacuating The Elders. I really like few of them, they have good sense of humor that they really try to hide but I can see the small twitches of their lips which they try to hide. The Elders and Spock beamed up back to the Enterprise, but Amanda didn't make it and it's absolutely horrible. She was like my mother on Vulcan when I lived there. Vulcan, my second home, gets sucked into a black hole and then...headache. That damned mind splitting headache. Fuck I still feel the throbbing in my head. Next thing after the headache was that horrifying scream from my Angels who were calling for me and I tried to respond somehow and I now don't know if what I tried to send even went through. After that....what happened after that? I think I argued with Pointy about something...OH!! Yeah, what to do next and we had this little disagreement and now I'm freezing my sorry ass here with only a computer lady to talk to.' After finishing his mental rant Jim decided to go out and seek nearest Starfleet outpost. "Computer, is there any Federation outposts on this planet?" Jim asked. "Delta Vega's outpost is situated 3 kilometers to South" came the computers answer and Jim groaned. He didn't want to go out but it seemed he had to. He opened the emergency pod and stepped outside to the freezing blizzard.

"Hrrr! How the hell am I going to get off this planet?" murmured Jim while peering around the landscape. 'Shelter, I need to find shelter at first because who knows what lives here and if I get caught into even worse weather than now I most likely won't survive. And that would suck since I bet Bones would miss me the most~ But the best bet is to head to that starfleet outpost what the computer was talking about' Jim decided determinately and he started walking very painstakingly in the snow.

After walking sometime to south (and hoping that the computer was right, because he really didn't want to spend any extra minutes out here) Jim heard something screeching behind him. He turned around quickly and first he saw nothing while scanning the area. He kept staring the snowy scene and just when he was about to start walking again, a huge red creature, which looked some weird alien plant-lobster hypride with deadly claws and teeth, rose from snow and started running towards him. Jim shouted and started running because hell, he would rather marry Bones or maybe even that crazy Romulan called Nero than get eaten by Red Lobster Creature! Sadly for Jim, Red Lobster was made for running in snow and he was not and this is why the creature was closing the distance between them. Fast, too fast if you ask from Jim. Not enough fast if you ask from the creature who was chasing a quite odd looking, but most likely delicious snack. Suddenly Jim spotted a cave on his left. The distance seemed doable without getting eaten and maybe the Lobster wouldn't fit in or would give up the chase. He turned his direction quickly and ran to the cave falling onto the ground from slippery surface and exhaustion. The Red Lobster followed Jim to the cave and was just about to sink its seven rows of teeth from its upper, lower and side jaws into Jim's sweet flesh, when someone came from deeper inside and started waving torch in front of its head. The creature started backing away from the fire with angry shouts and soon ran back to the ice world while thinking that even though the snack was appealing it was not enough tasty looking for risk of getting burned.

"Thanks for that. Getting eaten by a red lobster thingy isn't really on my bucket list. I won't probably even want to see lobsters ever again after that experience" said Jim breathlessly and tried to stand up. The savior turned around and he was an elderly Vulcan. The Vulcans mask of emotionless cracked a little (normal human wouldn't even notice, but Jim had lived enough long with Vulcans to spot those little things they did to show emotion on their expressions. It was a wonder how many things one risen eyebrow could mean) when he saw Jim and the Vulcans voice was full of awe and amusement.

"James T. Kirk. You seem to find me even from the oddest of places, my old friend" said the Vulcan.

"Umm....do I know you? Because I sure don't remember at all if I do" told Jim to that frowning. He hadn't met this vulcan or had he? He had no memory of his face and since vulcans aged so slowly he should remember it if they had met.

"I shall answer to all of your questions, but lets go further in. Just in case if that creature comes back" the Vulcan stated and started walking back to where he came from. Jim decided that since he had limited options on what to do and the Vulcan had saved him thus not likely to kill him , he followed quickly after the other. Cave was quite deep and they walked in silence for a while before they came to a campsite with fire burning steadily in the middle of a circle of rocks. The Vulcan sat down next to the fire on one of the ice blocks surrounding the fire and Jim soon sat down too. He chose the block close enough to feel the warmth but enough far that if the Vulcan would try any funny business Jim would have a head start. He would probably need it though the Vulcan seemed to be old even on Vulcan standards. Jim stared the Vulcan who stared right back at him.

"So will you now tell me who are you and how do you know me?" asked Jim carefully dreading to cross some kind of line of rudeness that would make the Vulcan do something illogical. He was old enough to suffer from Bendii Syndrome which would be bad if he would happen to anger him.

"Ah, yes. My name is S'chn T'gai Spock and I have and always shall be your friend" answered Spock matter of factually while doing a ta'al.

"....Spock?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"How can you be Spock? Like, THE CAPTAIN Spock who marooned me from Enterprise to this cursed icey place? Or is Spock common name in Sarek's family? Because that's Sarek's last name isn't it?" asked Jim confused. There was no way there were more than one Pointy or he was going to go back and get eaten by that lobster thing.

"Yes, I'm the same Spock, but in my timeline I was never the Captain of the Enterprise. It was you and I have never marooned anyone in my long life. Believe me, Jim. After all Vulcans can not lie" Spock answered calmly.

"Wa- you are trying to tell me that you are from alternative universe or from the future?!" Jim hated how his voice came little too high and panicky, but this was just too surreal to be true. Okay the whole situation since the distress call had been surreal but this was taking the cake.

"That, Jim, is exactly what I'm telling you " Spock smiled gently to Jim and he was surprisingly calm considering that Vulcan has just been destroyed and he was apparently in wrong timeline or universe. This made Jim even more worried for his safety.

"Why are you smiling me? Vulcans don't usually smile at people. Least of them my Spock, I mean my timeline Spock. He is unemotional bastard who didn't even care that his home planet was destroyed. Not even a tear in the eye" Jim huffed while slightly crossing his arms.

"Believe me Jim, I'm extremely emotional at the moment."

"Well, I bet he isn't. Now, care to tell me more about how are you here, why are you here and the whole story if possible or even something....? Or is it somehow against time traveling? Rule number 36 or something?" Jim tried to make sense of everything that he had just heard from the....what? Old Pointy? Spock number 2? This was giving him a headache again not that the headache really ever stopped but this time it was little bit more from confusion and from the constant need to be on the edge even if the Vulcan seemed to be peaceful and friendly towards him.

"It would be easier to show you trough a mind melt. Are you familiar with the concept?"

"Yes I am. Very familiar believe me. Just don't look trough too much of my memories and preferably none of them"  
Jim answered. He wanted to keep his memories private since he didn't know how much this Spock would know about his life or his angels and he wasn't willing to risk causing some kind of paradox or worse. 

"Very well" Spock said and shifted closer putting his fingers to the melting point on Jim's face. "My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts." He said and then Jim felt the familiar open feeling that came always when someone used mind melt with him. Memories exploded into his mind making it hard to separate which were his own and which were from Spock so he stopped trying and just concentrated on the information he was receiving.

Ambassador Spock/Jim was given an important mission to save Romulus from a dying star which was soon going into a supernova. They were given a ship and something called the dark matter which had to been shot straight to the star before it would explode. This was a mission against time and sadly they were not able to save Romulus in time. The planet was swallowed by the expanding star before anyone could escape destroying almost the whole race in seconds. Nero's mining ship saw this all happen and blinded with grief Nero started blaming Ambassador Spock about what had happened. He thought that Spock had deliberately been late and had let Romulus get destroyed form free will. He vowed to hunt Spock down and make him pay for what he did. The chase between the two ships continued until Spock drove his space ship into a what looked like a thunderstorm in space.  
When Spock/Jim appeared to the other side, Nero was already waiting them and captured them easily. He was really puzzled how this was possible considering he had just went through the thunderstorm when some of the Romulan crew came to escort him away from the ship deeper inside to the mining ship. When Spock/Jim came face to face with Nero, he explained that when they entered the storm after them, he came out in the past and encountered federation ship and destroyed it easily. (It was the USS Kelvin supplied Jim's part of the mind). After that, Nero decided to wait until Spock would appear from the storm and they really had waited him for 21 years until he came across to this side. When Nero had explained this, he ordered that Spock/Jim would be left to Delta Vega to watch his home planed get destroyed like Nero had forced to watch his owns destruction and after that Spock/Jim could die there without no one ever finding him. (How can someone like Nero be so patience just for revenge, wondered Jim).

Next memories that came into Jim's mind were when Spock watched Vulcan get sucked into a black hole piece by piece. It really was not a pleasant memory, because all the sadness, despair, grief and quilt came crashing into Jim's mind on top of his own feelings of loss and it hurt so badly. After that the hearing of The Scream even in a memory made his head hurt all over again. He couldn't take it, he wanted to escape this and he wanted it now. Suddenly the memory changed and before him was T'mao and Samik from the time they lived on Vulcan. It was one of the happiest but one of the painful ones for him. His little angels were practicing shielding their mind like they should be, but something didn't go right with their shields and soon Jim's head was feeling like splitting in half. Luckily one of the Vulcan teachers (Jim's family needed teachers for this, because Jim was human and very young, almost too young, and couldn't teach his children by himself yet) was close and soon the pain stopped. Jim/Spock looked at them and smiled happily. They would learn in time and he would make sure of it.

Spock ended the mind melt and Jim noted that his eyes stung and his cheeks felt wet. Had he been crying? At which point? "You have Vulcan children? Fascinating" said Spock and raised an eyebrow eyes shining with emotion but not only with sadness, there was some happiness there too. "My timeline Jim didn't have children before very late in life" He revealed while putting his hand back next to him.

"Well, I have my angles and I'm very proud of that" Jim said in return and even without thinking, his voice revealed how important his children were and now it also contained the worry over them. He could still feel the parental bond between them which assured that they were at least alive but he couldn't make any connection or send emotion since they were so far away.

"I know, I could feel it through the melt. But now we need to get you back to the Enterprise" Spock said raising from where he was sitting to stand up before helping Jim on his feet. He felt slightly wobbly but he knew it was from the melt and all the information and emotions it had given to Jim.

"And how do you plan to accomplice that?" asked Jim skeptically while dusting some snow off from his clothes. "After all, Enterprise is already gone to God knows where or is at least in a warp" he continued to tell his reason of doubt.

"I know a guy who should be here at this time who could do that. He is working at the outpost near by at the moment" Spock told with a slight amusement in his voice which made Jim even more worried of his future with this...guy. However, the outpost sounded like a much more nicer option than staying in this cave waiting for the lobster thing come back so they started walking towards the raging blizzard that had started while they were in the melt. Great, Jim thought. More snow in places where there shouldn't be snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeaaaaaah.....I have noticed that I shouldn't make any promises but FINALLY I got the new chapter out! Victory! :D Maybe next one doesn't take......two....years... But like I said, I don't make promises, but I will tell if I'm not continuing the story. For those who waited the two years I'm deeply sorry! Okay, so, here's the new chapter and I hope there is not too many spelling errors or other grammatical errors, English isn't my first language :3
> 
> Enjoy! And thank you for your patience from the bottom of my heart!


End file.
